The present invention relates to fishing devices, and more particularly to a fishing rod holder with an automatic trigger.
Fishing rigs have been in use for years. Various trappable fishing rod holders have therefore been suggested. However, the prior art fishing rod holders are typically complex and ineffective. Therefore, an improved fishing rod holder device is needed.
A fishing device for signaling to a fisherman that a fish bite has occurred is described. The device includes a vertical metal stake, a mounting plate attached to the top portion of the metal stake at a generally perpendicular angle, a tubular rod holder pivotally attached to the mounting plate, an extendable spring connecting the tubular rod holder with the vertical metal stake, a safety bracket whose longer end is attached to the top portion of the metal stake, and a latch-trigger pivotally attached to the right side of the mounting plate. In its unloaded state, the tubular rod holder is positioned vertically, next to the mounting plate. The fishing device is set up by inserting a fishing rod handle into the tubular holder, pressing the tubular holder against the tension of the spring, and placing the safety bracket over the tubular holder temporarily when the tubular holder moves into a horizontal position. The safety bracket is released after the latch-trigger is placed over the tubular holder. Next, the fisherman enters the fishing line pulled from the reel into a groove in the top portion of the latch-trigger. The latch trigger is released in response to a line jerk produced by a fish strike.